


Adrenaline

by KeraCapio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraCapio/pseuds/KeraCapio
Summary: high school AU
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 16





	1. #I'm Not In Love

**Author's Note:**

> #johndo

金道英真的很厌恶派对。

所谓派对，不过就是荷尔蒙爆发的笨蛋聚会，永远长不大的少年和试图证明自己已经足够成熟的少女，在酒精甚至不知名药品的麻痹下，肆意地表现自己永无止境的青春期性冲动。

要说金道英为什么会在这，这怎么看都是李泰容的错。

李泰容这家伙，脸长得过于出众，性格却令人发指的单纯，随随便便就会被人骗走，又要来用他那张无辜的脸来拜托金道英陪他一起虎口探险，持颜行凶说的就是李泰容这种人，只不过李泰容恐怕是他们之中最迟钝的一个。

总之李泰容一进屋就又被骗走了，金道英也不好在这其乐融融的氛围里去把想接近李泰容的人赶走，除了到点再去把他带走之外没有更好的解决办法。

金道英倚靠在冰箱旁的角落里，环视一圈屋内狂欢的人群，感觉还没喝酒就已经头痛。

在赴美留学之前，金道英一直对美国生活有着他自己的幻想。他想象的是公路上的敞篷车、超市里小憩的咖啡厅、以及操场上玩滑板的少年们——但面前地狱般的场景和他的想象简直相差了十万八千里远。

“Hey。”旁边传来了男人试图搭讪的声音，金道英不耐烦地瞥他一眼，对方反而露出无辜的表情，屈指敲了敲冰箱门，“可以让我拿支啤酒吗？”

金道英有些尴尬地往旁边挪了挪，想了想也凑过去抽了一支啤酒出来——做点什么总比杵在那独自尴尬好些。

“Tough day？”对方一边打开啤酒一边向他搭话，金道英低着头跟瓶盖热战，嘟哝着应了对方一声。

那人转过身正对着金道英，影子把他整个人都罩住:“我来帮你。”

这不是金道英第一次见到John。

事实上，金道英在正式搬到这里的第一天就见过他了。他正骑着自行车回家的路上，吵闹的车辆从他身边奔驰而过——这是美国，金道英本不该被招摇而过的车辆吓到，但他初来乍到，自行车又是仅仅松开手一瞬间就会失控的交通工具——总之他摔倒了。

坐在副驾驶上的女孩打开窗嚷嚷着“Sorry kiddo”扔给他一袋糖果。说实话他听不太清女孩究竟说了什么，毕竟音乐声完全盖过了一切，车内烟雾缭绕，每个人看起来都好疯狂。而John安定地坐在驾驶座上，亲切的亚洲人面孔上挂着无比冷淡的表情，冷静得仿佛和车内的氛围格格不入——但他又属于这种疯狂，这样的感觉从短暂的画面内很明确地传达出来了。

金道英不觉得John会记得他，他既没打算招惹这类人，也理所当然地觉得这类人不会选择和他混到一块去。

John给他开完酒后就被叫走了，金道英晃了晃手里的酒瓶，觉得实在无趣，喝了一口就放下了。

李泰容发来消息让他自己回去，他在派对上和某个小崽子搞上了。

——他当然不是这么发过来消息的，事实上他很贴心的问候了金道英的情况，然后委婉地表达了金道英不用等他可以自己先回去的信息。

但金道英总是什么都知道，并且李泰容多半是世上最不需要费心去猜测的物种了。

金道英突然感觉更无趣了。他又灌了一口酒，径直走出了门。

自行车不知被谁挪到了前院的绿植旁，他花了些时间才找到。推出自行车到门口时，又撞见了John——看起来更像John在等他，不过也有可能是在等别人，谁知道。

“派对很无聊吗？”John和他搭话道。

“什么？”这问题问得有些过于直接，金道英反而不太好意思拂了别人的面子。

“派对才刚开始，你就要走了，是很无聊吗？”John好像不太能读懂东方人的委婉。

“我只是……”金道英斟酌着用词，最后还是放弃，“只是想走了，就这样。”

John突然就笑了，像是金道英说了什么很成功的笑话，又或者他只是觉得金道英的样子很滑稽。

“可以带我一个吗？”John问道。

“뭐？”因为过于突然，金道英无意识地先冒出一句韩语，“为什么？”

John只是晃晃脑袋:“我也不太喜欢待在这里，要逃跑的话，带我一个吧。”

金道英第一反应是：这家伙想蹭车。

第二反应是环顾四周寻找John的车——不像金道英的自行车，这家伙的四轮可显眼得很，金道英立马就找到了。

“你自己就有车。”金道英不太明白，一般来说John这样的人和他应该永远不会有交集，而现在他却在拜托自己载他一程。

John却点点头：“你的自行车可以放在后尾箱。”

“什么？”金道英露出疑惑的表情，“你喝了快有一加仑酒吧？我还不想英年早逝。”

John倒也不反驳，掏出车钥匙塞进金道英手里:“你来开。”

“我没法开。”金道英拉过John的手，又把钥匙还了回去。

John看着手里的钥匙笑了一下，又问：“你不会？还是你不想？”

“不会。”金道英扶着自行车的手开始感到有些疲惫，他叹口气试图和John讲道理，“我真不会开，你让其他人帮你吧，能放我走了吗？”

John把钥匙揣回口袋里，反而凑得更近了些:“那你能载我吗？用你的自行车。”

金道英是真的对付不来这种不知退让的热情。

——在John揽住他的腰，紧贴着他耳边低低地笑时，金道英在心里绝望地总结道。

John在他们路过社区的小球场时突然提议道：“你想喝香槟吗？”

金道英觉得John真的不太正常，毕竟谁还会在球场旁、自行车上邀请一个陌生人喝香槟呢？

“怎么，你买不起薯片和啤酒？”金道英调侃道，在心底暗暗吐槽他的资本主义。

John的额头抵住金道英的肩窝，因他这句玩笑话低声笑着，震动通过骨骼的触碰传达到金道英身上，感觉有点像触电。

金道英感觉有些别扭，停下了车把自行车扔到草坪上，自顾自小跑着跨上球场旁的小观众台。John也跟了上去，紧贴着他坐下。

他从棒球衫里掏出一支香槟，凑到金道英脸颊边上时还有点冰：“我顺了一瓶出来，但我不想带回家了。”——也有可能是金道英的脸在发烫，毕竟——他喝了点酒，天气也有些热。对，就是这样。

“你要不是个优秀的魔术师，那就是个优秀的小偷。”金道英评价道，“我现在应该思考的问题是：该把你送到警察局呢，还是马戏团。”

John耸耸肩：“如果你是想指控我偷了你的心的话……”

“——哈，所以你承认你是个小偷。”金道英打断他没让他继续往下说。

John倒不介意话被截断，空出的手托住香槟底，正要使力摇晃那支香槟。

“你要干嘛？”金道英按住他的手，但立马又抽走了。

“正如你所想：摇晃它。”John一脸理所当然，“这可是支香槟，你不觉得它值得点仪式感吗？”

“但这会洒得到处都是。”金道英皱着脸表达不解，“In a party, maybe. But here? ”

“我猜我只是想庆祝一下。”John看他反对，倒也没继续坚持，掏出钥匙立马就打开了酒瓶，首先递给了金道英。

金道英接过酒瓶对嘴灌了一口，因为气泡的刺激而皱起脸：“庆祝什么？”他又把酒瓶递回去，问道。

“Well, YOU. ”John说完也对着瓶口喝了起来。

这句话太容易让人想多了，金道英想问他是什么意思，但John不停灌酒的行为明显就是还不打算回答。

金道英心想，这家伙派对上没少输吧，这么能灌。他伸手想抢过酒瓶，John却转了个身，避开了他的手。金道英装作火大地推推他的手臂“呀！”但John只是嘴角忍不住上扬，完全没有要把酒瓶递给他的意思，“你刚才问我，‘你想喝香槟吗’的时候，我完全没想过这句话真正的意思是‘你只能喝一口剩下的都是我的’。”

John这才放下酒瓶，俯身向下很努力在憋着笑，但香槟还是流到了地上。

金道英翻了个白眼：这家伙笑点这么低怎么还这么爱开玩笑。

“你说的是什么意思？”金道英把酒瓶放到一旁，看起来必须要得到一个答案他才会罢休。

John的目光左右摆动了一下，正要回答，但金道英的手机铃声打断了他。

“怎么了？”——是李泰容。

李泰容没说话，金道英猜测他可能在电话那头瘪了瘪嘴。

“要我去接你吗？”金道英飞快扫了一眼John的表情，他正侧身倚着椅背，撑着脑袋看金道英打电话。

场面有些局促，John盯着自己看的事实更让金道英稍感不便，金道英忍不住多说点话，好显得自己很忙没空理会他的视线：“你怎么了吗？”

李泰容空了两秒才底气不足地答道：“……路上和你说。”

“好。”金道英应着站起身，John也随着他的动作仰起头看他。

“你要走了。”看他挂断电话后John问他，或者只是在陈述他的行为。

“嗯。”金道英点点头，思考着是直接走还是先跟John解释一下，毕竟把人甩在无人的球场确实是有点不礼貌。

“女朋友？”John抓过酒瓶喝了一口，眼睛笑眯成一道新月，但看起来更像是假笑。

“他是男的。”金道英猜不透John的表情，他想可能是因为他和李泰容这种太好懂的家伙待太久了，眼力见都退步了。

John点点头：“所以，男朋友？”

“Well，他是个男的，也是个朋友，怎么叫你随意。”金道英耸耸肩，跳下观众台，“你要跟我先回派对还是？”

John只是朝他举起酒瓶做了个敬酒的姿势。

金道英把他的动作当做拒绝的标志，跑向自行车飞快地骑走了。


	2. #Training Wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #jaeyong

虽然金道英刚搬来，但非要算起来他和李泰容已经认识很久了。

李泰容小学五年级就从韩国移民到美国来，其实对这个儿时玩伴的记忆已经不太清晰了。但金道英真的好像小兔子，再没有比他长得更像兔子的人了，像到李泰容看到他的第一瞬就想起来他是谁的程度。

第一天刚刚重新自我介绍，第二天李泰容隔好远就冲着刚迈进校门的金道英，高兴地喊着“도영이”跑过去。

面对这种热情，金道英只想撇过脸装作不认识他。

“什么啊？”李泰容瘪瘪嘴，“觉得我很丢人吗？”

“对啊，丢死人了。”金道英看李泰容还是那个没架子的傻白甜，也就不跟他客气地怼起他来。

李泰容装作生气地瞪他，金道英也不示弱地瞪回去：“干嘛啦？”

李泰容又笑开了：“跟上，我负责带你看学校～”

李泰容就是在这一天遇见的郑在玹。

他面对金道英倒退着走进篮球场，靠金道英及时地拉了一把才没被飞过来的篮球砸到。

跑过来捡球的就是郑在玹。他先把球捡起来才过来关心这位“受害者”，这时李泰容已经从惊吓中清醒过来了。

“没事吧？”郑在玹问他。

李泰容盯着他看，一时间没能答上来。

直到金道英伸手过来摸摸他的脑袋说“砸傻了吗”他才反应过来，摆摆手说“没事没事，没有砸到我。”

郑在玹点点头没再多问，转身又跑回球场上。

“真没事吗？”金道英歪过头问他，“你脸好红，别是脑充血了吧。”

李泰容挠挠脸颊：“没事……只是有点吓到了。”

金道英完全把他当病号看，态度强硬地推着他就出了篮球场。

校篮球队，2号球衣，刘海几乎要盖过眼睛，抿起嘴或者笑起来的时候会有两个可爱的酒窝。名字叫Jay，姓是未知。

李泰容羞于去打探更多，也不知道该寻求什么门道，但只这些讯息就已经足够成为李泰容愿意和那个愚蠢的派对扯上关系的全部理由。

派对的邀请是从某个instagram账号私信发来的。

一般来说李泰容会直接拒绝，但他在对方的头像上看到了同样的球衣，李泰容鬼使神差地就点进了对方的主页。

翻到带有郑在玹的照片时，李泰容条件反射似的扔下手机，把脸埋进被子里呜咽一声，又露出他那双亮亮的大眼睛，抓起手机继续翻阅。

主页里没有和他单独出去的照片，只有球队几人一起的合照——他或许不喜欢参加聚会，但李泰容没有别的更接近他的办法了。

李泰容把带有郑在玹的照片都点赞了一遍，然后答应了邀请。

而这一切都意外成为了混乱的开始。

“派对？”金道英皱起眉头。

但金道英总是会在抱怨之后把所有事情都做到最好，李泰容完全不需要担心金道英会冷酷到让他自己一个人去派对。

“什么时候？”金道英果然松动了。

“周五晚上，你刚好休班！看，多巧啊！”李泰容抓着金道英的手腕晃啊晃，生怕他突然改变主意。

“你不是还有舞蹈课吗？”

从金道英认识李泰容开始，他对李泰容的认知就是：李泰容是由50%的舞蹈和50%的童话故事组成的。即使是时隔很久在美国再见面，李泰容也还是那个会为了要去上舞蹈课而欢呼雀跃的舞蹈傻瓜。

“我想先翘掉这节课。”但李泰容这样说道。

金道英整张脸都皱起，往后仰身退开一些，像是李泰容刚刚说他得了很严重的流感，只要靠近他多一厘米就会像他一样失去理智：“你这是被谁蛊惑了？”

“哎呀，没有这回事。”李泰容否认道，耳尖却红了。

金道英挑起眉，心下了然，立马凑近贱兮兮地追问他：“是谁啊？”

李泰容的嘴张张合合，但愣是半个字没说出来。

“谁？”金道英把耳朵凑过去，又问一遍。

李泰容这才用极小的声音说道：“这个要去了才知道……”

金道英以为他在卖关子，翻了个白眼直起身，也不再逼问：“那我们要在哪见？”

“六点到街口的便利店，然后我们再一起去。”李泰容说着掏出手机确认了一下派对地址。

金道英赶紧凑过去假装要看他的聊天记录，李泰容倒是没躲，任由金道英盯着看。金道英见他表现大方，也就真的开始读起来。

“Manson？”金道英把名字念出来，又看一眼头像，“篮球队？”

李泰容傻笑两声：“不是他。”

“Okay。”金道英撇撇嘴不再多问，“下周Debbie有事，你来代她的班吗？四点到六点。”他问的是他们打零工的咖啡厅。

李泰容歪着脑袋想了想，然后欣然答应了。

已经傍晚，但房间里还没打开灯。

屋内唯一的光亮就是映在李泰容脸上的手机屏幕光。

他蜷在被子里翻阅Manson的instagram里提到的所有账号，试图找到郑在玹的。

他上一次这么认真地盯着手机看是寻找桃子慕斯的食谱，再上一次是扒舞。总之，对某个人这么上心这还是第一次。

Manson上传的照片不算多，李泰容很快就找到了郑在玹的主页，头像是隔着一面窗玻璃拍的郑在玹，漫不经心的模样也很帅气。

——是谁替他拍的呢？

李泰容啃着拇指专注于郑在玹instagram上不多的照片。有一些色调漂亮的风景照，一些街上遇到的小狗，但只有一张他自己的照片——也是从别人的视角拍摄的，配文没有暧昧的讯息，应该、大概、可能不会是他的女朋友。

李泰容把照片下载下来，刚设置为锁屏又马上换掉。除了他泛红的耳尖，谁都不知道他刚刚一时冲动做了什么。

他趴在床上，把那张照片放大又缩小，只一张照片也能变着花样看好久。

周五对李泰容而言好像很慢，但很明显时间对金道英的影响并不大。

“今天周五了？”金道英看起来好惊讶，然后就是后悔，接着就是日常的瞪视。

“干嘛，你都答应好了的，不许反悔。”李泰容也瞪回去，然后两个人又忍不住笑出声。

这时走廊里突然躁动起来，李泰容和金道英同时回头看，拉拉队和篮球队正结队走过走廊。

“形式主义。”金道英吐槽道。

李泰容被他逗笑，补充道：“橄榄球队更夸张。”

金道英用手肘杵他一下，低声问：“那个一直盯着你看的是不是Manson？”

“为什么要盯着我看？”李泰容顺着他的视线看过去，正好和Manson对上视线。对方冲他笑了一下，李泰容只好尴尬地抬起手小幅度地摆了摆。

“所以你说的到底是哪一个？”金道英拉回他的注意力。

篮球队几乎已经走过他们身边，李泰容回答说“2号球衣”的时候，金道英只看到了那人的背影。

所以在派对上李泰容被Manson拉走的时候，金道英也没多想。虽然总是吐槽李泰容有多天真，但金道英相信他照顾好自己的能力还是有的。

Manson递给李泰容一罐啤酒，李泰容接过后抬头看一眼金道英求救——但屋里灯光昏暗，金道英错以为这个眼神的意思是让他先自己去找点乐子——“我就在那边，想我了可以过去找我。”金道英指指厨房，挥挥手不带走一片云彩。

这个误会怪不了金道英，他们以前太小没机会喝酒，再见面也没遇到需要喝酒的场合，金道英完全不知道李泰容的酒量要以滴计算。

李泰容只能认命，一边拉开拉环一边岔开话题：“篮球队只有你来了吗？”

“大家都在，我带你去见见他们。”Manson说着勾过李泰容的肩膀走向阳台外，李泰容手里的啤酒洒出来一些，弄湿了他的手，黏乎乎的有点难受。

大家——包括郑在玹——果然都在。

郑在玹坐在泳池边拿着一瓶啤酒，在听到Manson打招呼的声音后回过身，目光只在李泰容身上停留了大约0.75秒。

即使这样，和其他人保持亲密姿势的李泰容也感觉有些无地自容，立即挣开了Manson的禁锢。

犹豫了好一会儿，李泰容走到郑在玹边上不远的位置站定，如果金道英跟过来肯定会嘲笑他现在的一切都过于僵硬。

“John跑哪去了？”身后某个人突然问了一句，郑在玹转过头，看到李泰容的时候愣了一下，像是没想到会有人站在那里。但他很快又转开视线，放下酒瓶从泳池边站起：“我去叫他。”

盯着郑在玹走进屋内后，李泰容看着周围转了个圈，倍感无趣地叹了口气，很快也钻进屋内去了。

餐厅的桌上除了果酒和啤酒，还摆了好几杯装饰漂亮的鸡尾酒。李泰容趴在桌边盯着看了一会儿，拿过一杯正犹豫要不要喝，就撞上郑在玹和一个比他还高一些的男人和自己擦肩而过。

“Fuck it.”李泰容把那杯酒一口灌下，掏出手机给金道英发了个消息让他先回家。——有些冲动，但是暂时没有更好的办法了。错过了今晚，鬼知道李泰容还能遇上什么和郑在玹有交集的机会。

但酒精能壮胆是哪位天才想出来的蠢办法？李泰容只觉得脑袋有点胀痛，并没有感受到胆子有任何变大的迹象。

虽然赶紧跟上了郑在玹的脚步，但最后他也只是坐在一边的秋千椅上走神而已。

太难了。郑在玹整个人都散发着“生人勿近”的气场，像李泰容这种薄脸皮更不敢上去造次了。

Manson不知道什么时候坐到他旁边来了——字面意义上的“不知道什么时候”，李泰容觉得他的大脑已经快要停止思考了——Manson问他有没有事，凑近摸他的额头。

李泰容往后闪躲一下，嘟哝着回应说“没事”，目光还是紧盯着不远处的郑在玹。他在跟一个短发的女生聊天——可能是波多黎各人，会是他女朋友吗？——又走过来一个男人，开始和那个波多黎各女孩接吻——噢，是别人的女朋友，太好了。

期间Manson好像和他说了很多话，但李泰容只能听见自己的耳鸣声。

Manson突然覆上他的手——他要干嘛？——又往他这边凑得更近——说真的，这家伙想干嘛？

在李泰容的大脑想清楚Manson的目的之前，他已经条件反射地朝对方的脸颊送上一拳——从对方的反应来看——Manson从秋千椅跌到了地上——下手应该还不轻。

或许酒精真的能壮胆吧。李泰容此时只能想到这个。

还有就是：希望郑在玹没注意到。

但一转头他就对上了对方惊讶的目光。李泰容这时比给了Manson一拳的瞬间还要堂皇，丢下一句“对不起”就落荒而逃。

金道英赶到的时候，李泰容就蹲在门口一辆黑色讴歌旁边，仿佛这样就没人能在黑暗中发现他。

在听完李泰容前言不搭后语的描述后，金道英笑得不能自已：“所以你当着全篮球队的面给了他们队长一拳？然后就这么躲到这辆车后边祈祷他们找不到你？”

李泰容歪着脑袋想了想，又瘪瘪嘴：“希望他们不要以为我在偷车。”

显然李泰容现在已经没法正常思考了。

金道英听了他说的话又忍不住笑出声：“放心，车主人我给你搞定了。”那家伙正在两个街区外的球场上独酌呢。

“我觉得我没法骑车回家了。”李泰容站起身，晃晃脑袋判断道。

但金道英今天已经做了足够多的疯狂事，他不介意再多一件：“不想试试酒后驾驶吗？”

两分钟后李泰容靠着不算太可靠的肌肉记忆歪歪扭扭地骑着他的自行车，和金道英在安静的街道上放肆大笑。


	3. #Hold Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #johndo

徐英浩的一天通常是由一杯星巴克开始的。

但或许前一晚的派对和香槟耗费了太多的精力，他完全错过了第一次闹铃。

于是徐英浩本该愉快的周六休息日就由送郑在玹去训练开始了。

“Mr.Jeffrey，”徐英浩故意叫错他的名字，用奇怪的戏剧腔问道，“请问你什么时候考驾照呢？”

郑在玹装作认真地思考了一会儿，笑出他两个可爱的酒窝：“等我暑假不用集训的时候？”

“Damn it.”像郑在玹这种要靠篮球拿大学奖学金的家伙，应该是等不到他不需要集训的暑假了。

时间还很早，但篮球队更衣室的气氛莫名热闹。

“怎么了？”徐英浩走过去问道，郑在玹则只是看了一眼就开始换衣服，对这些Drama不甚关心。

站在郑在玹衣柜旁边的队友兴致冲冲:“昨晚的派对你没去吗？Manson被打了一拳。”

徐英浩惊讶地挑起眉，又有点想笑：“我提前走了，发生了什么？”

“Manson想亲他，被他打了一拳。”

Manson嚷嚷着反驳:“嘿！我没打算亲他，只是凑得近了点。”

“谁啊？这么厉害。”

郑在玹回答道：“跟你一起上文学课的，名字叫什么忘了。”

“泰容，他叫泰容。”

队友们又立马起哄：“赶紧忘了他吧Manson，被打了一拳还没清醒吗？”

“Fuck you.”

徐英浩只是冲着郑在玹露出玩味的表情：“跟我一起上文学课的你怎么认识？”

“他又不是什么让人记不住的长相。”郑在玹满不在意地耸耸肩，“你一会儿干嘛？”

对于起晚的周末，徐英浩通常会干脆放弃去规划它：“咖啡。”

咖啡是就近在学校附近的咖啡厅解决的。

点单的时候发现收银员过于眼熟，徐英浩忍不住多聊了一会儿——严格来说，是他主动多搭了两句话，而金道英只是公事公办地问他糖度或需不需要加奶，对他的所有问题一概轻巧带过。

直到徐英浩慢悠悠地掏出钱包，问道：“你的朋友怎么样了？”

“还行。”金道英这时突然想起什么，反过来问他，“你的车怎么样了？”

这问题让徐英浩有些摸不着头脑：“公里数刚破一万五，看起来还不错。”

看金道英低着头偷笑出声，徐英浩更迷茫了:“怎么了吗？”

“想到好笑的事情。”金道英只是把小票递给他，转身过去做咖啡不再理他。

取了咖啡正要离开时金道英冲他笑着招招手，徐英浩此时在心里暗暗懊悔：应该带上电脑在这坐会儿的。

但徐英浩的人生格言就是与其后悔没去做不如先做了再后悔，于是他探身凑过去，问道：“你什么时候下班？”

金道英看他一眼，又低头下去整理完全没必要整理的打包袋：“中午负一点七十三分。”

徐英浩愣了一下，笑出了声：“好，我会准时来接你的。”

他说完，只留下金道英瞪着圆圆的眼睛看着他自信走出咖啡厅的背影。

为了能堵到下班的金道英，徐英浩没有回家，而是开着车在学校附近兜兜转转。

夏日的微风和杯身上的冰凉水珠总能带来冷静。

金道英对徐英浩的吸引力是莫名其妙的。徐英浩突意识到这一点，这让他感到一丝恐慌。

通常来说，徐英浩不喜欢太聪明的家伙（郑在玹是个特例，毕竟徐英浩跟他认识的时候他还是个爱玩泥巴的小屁孩，而没人会去想一个爱玩泥巴的小孩是否聪明），更不希望和太聪明的人谈恋爱——想象一下吧，这太累了。

他的热情是带有独特节奏的。他可以无限的热爱，也可以快速的抽离，而太聪明的人会扰乱他的节奏——他讨厌被扰乱的失控感。

金道英甚至都没有闯进他的生活，他只是往冰箱旁边一站、凑过来的时候头发散发着好闻的香气、讨厌的时候表情可爱地皱作一团，徐英浩就主动给他留了个位置。

就像是意外走进沼泽地，那片沼泽甚至都没试着伪装，因为徐英浩会自愿地往里跳。

而这片沼泽是否会迎接不请自来的客人，就是另一件需要担心的事了。

徐英浩终于等到沼泽——徐英浩想了想，觉得或许蜜糖这个比喻听起来会更好一些——等到他的蜜糖下班了——哈，HONEY。

金道英只是看了他的车一眼，就像没看见一样转身沿街走开了。

徐英浩于是慢速跟上：“需要搭个便车吗？”

“不用了，”金道英看他一眼，忍不住笑了，但他很快又撇开头不去看徐英浩滑稽的行为，“我要去的地方很近。”

“介意我到那停会儿车吗？”徐英浩问道，“既然你不打算上车，步行也可以。”

金道英皱起脸，一脸荒谬：“一般来讲人们说这种话的意思就是拒绝。”

“但你不会甘于做一个一般人……”徐英浩说完又假装问他，“你会吗？”

金道英笑着叹口气，像是觉得徐英浩真的无可救药：“Ok then.”

徐英浩停下车，金道英于是打开后座车门钻进车里。

“你可真会选座啊，Boss？”徐英浩从后视镜看着金道英得意洋洋的样子，无奈地摇了摇头。

“Patriot Blvd please.”金道英就像坐上的士的客人那样报上地址。

好吧，这至少比直接命令司机的老板好一些。徐英浩无厘头地想到。

“好的先生，”徐英浩从善如流，“那将花费一个周日下午的时间，或者你需要用别的支付方式吗？”

“你这是在约我出去？”金道英挑起一边眉毛，嘴角忍不住上扬。

“No...?”徐英浩首先答道，语气别扭得像是生怕别人听不出他在说谎，他耸起肩一脸无辜地对上后视镜里金道英的目光，“除非你希望我这么做。”

金道英叹息似的笑了一声，看向窗外：“到了。”

徐英浩把车停下，在金道英路过他窗外时伸出手抓住他的小臂，抬眼望着他，几乎就是只无辜的超大型猫咪：“所以答案是？”

金道英歪着头看向他，最后只是笑着拂开他的手：“You're a idiot.”

Damn。徐英浩想，他笑起来真的好可爱。

回过神来时徐英浩只能冲着金道英的背影大喊：“那周一怎么样？傍晚，4:30下课？”

金道英回身倒退着边走边回他：“咖啡厅见。”说完又转回身跑走了。

周一傍晚4:30。

咖啡厅见。

徐英浩倒是没想到所谓的“咖啡厅见”真的就只是字面意义上的“见”——金道英正在轮班，据说（那个做咖啡的小孩很好套话）他要到六点半才下班。徐英浩只能庆幸今天是周一他正好带了电脑。

郑在玹五点结束篮球队例会后也过来了，拉开椅子的瞬间就开始嘲笑他：“不是星巴克一条心嘛？”

“现在有更关心的东西了，惊喜吧。”徐英浩毫不在意地耸耸肩，“嘿，如果我们写Alexander Hamilton，Miss.Jackson会觉得我们只是照搬了音乐剧吗？”

郑在玹先放下背包，还没打算坐下：“反正写什么她都不会满意，上次你写Alexander Bell成绩怎样？”

“A，”徐英浩嘚瑟地笑了，又向郑在玹传达了一个调侃的眼神，“我周二才交的，她急着去化学准备室。”

“那你可该好好感谢Nate。”郑在玹也很快get到，笑眯了眼睛，“有什么推荐的菜单吗？”

徐英浩喝了口咖啡：“他们这有一款蜜桃法布奇诺，感觉应该不错。”

郑在玹点点头就走开了，但花了点时间才回来，手上甚至没拿他的法布奇诺。

“怎么去了这么久，没有满意的？”徐英浩看他一眼又接着搜索资料。

“有满意的才待了那么久啊。”郑在玹从包里拿出两个小文件夹，“早期资料都在这了。”

徐英浩用下巴示意他把资料放一边。

郑在玹探头过去看他的电脑屏幕，扬起嘴角：“你是真的打算用历史作业收集所有的Alexander吗？”

这时金道英正好端着郑在玹的咖啡过来了，听到这句话忍不住偷笑出声。

徐英浩和郑在玹于是同时抬头看他，金道英放下杯子，有些不好意思地挠挠脸颊，正要走开的时候徐英浩问道：“你不会碰巧有个小名叫Alexander吧？”

金道英又露出他那个皱着脸的无语表情，笑了：“NO.”

穷追不舍：“中间名呢？”

铁壁防御：“韩国没有那种东西。”

最后的尝试：“那如果我开始这么叫你呢？”

忙着去工作的敷衍：“随便你，但我不会应就是了。”金道英说完就转身离开，干脆得很。

郑在玹在旁边看着他们推拉，嘴角都要咧到酒窝，于是莫名被波及了：“笑什么呢？”

郑在玹摇摇头：“第一次见你这样。”

“什么样？”

“在说话上被人压一头的模样？”郑在玹拿过他的咖啡喝了一口，像是被味道吓到一样皱了下眉：“所以，就是他？”

徐英浩装傻：“什么就是他了？”

“你说的，‘更关心的东西’。”郑在玹特地在重述他的话时加重了语气。

徐英浩反咬一口：“我不知道你还会物化别人。”

看徐英浩不打算说，郑在玹于是拿起他的咖啡不再接话。

>放学到化学准备室来。——John

周一的咖啡厅策略不太成功，周二徐英浩有排球队训练，而周三徐英浩决定使用现代化科技协助。

>？你上哪里要到的我的号码？

>我潜入了FBI系统。顺带一提，上面还写了如果你放学不去化学准备室学校可能会面临爆炸的危险。

金道英没再回复。

——那当然啦，你绝不能在聪明人的面前耍小聪明。

徐英浩想，现代科技多么不可靠，一旦你信任它，你就会发送一些无法撤回的愚蠢信息。就像刚才那样。

但在临近下课时他看到Miss.Jackson匆忙走进化学准备室，这会儿他开始有些庆幸金道英不会来——当然还是遗憾居多——但谁也没必要承受Nate和Miss.Jackson爱的余晖，没有人罪该如此。

下课后徐英浩倚在化学准备室门边，一边祈祷金道英别来一边又希望金道英能来——他很少这么矛盾，这说明金道英真的很擅长打乱他的节奏——即使金道英并没有任何意义上的试图“打乱”过。

Miss.Jackson打开门看到徐英浩稍微吓了一跳，徐英浩只好无视她算不上整齐的造型，十分礼貌地打了声招呼。

Miss.Jackson慌忙中忘了关门，金道英就是这时候来的。徐英浩还没来得及制止——毕竟当事人还没走他怎么也不能让她难堪——金道英已经走进化学准备室了。

“你很快。”徐英浩开始有些胡言乱语的意味。

金道英看了一眼手腕上的表：“我想我只是礼貌地准时了。”他说着转过身，试图坐到桌子上。

“——等等！”徐英浩及时出声制止，“你应该不会想坐那的。”

金道英疑惑地看看身后又看看徐英浩：“为什么？”

“Miss.Jackson刚走。”徐英浩首先委婉道。

金道英听得更疑惑了，不解地皱着眉：“所以呢？”

“今天橄榄球队的训练推迟了。”徐英浩补充。

金道英的眉头皱得更深：“到底什么意思啊？”

徐英浩反而更惊讶：“真的吗？你还不明白？Nate Harrington和Miss.Jackson刚刚在这里呆了半小时，现在明白了吗？”

金道英的脸唰地红了，慢慢从“犯罪现场”挪到徐英浩旁边，气氛突然就变得好尴尬。

许久的沉默后金道英弱弱开口：“……那你还约我到这来？”

徐英浩也有些尴尬地蹭蹭鼻尖：“我没想到今天橄榄球队训练会推迟……”也没想到你真的会来。

金道英又沉默了一会儿，突然笑出了声。

“What？”徐英浩看向他，被感染似的也忍不住扬起了嘴角。

金道英指着没关的窗户：“Nate Harrington从这走的吗？”

徐英浩看到窗台边一小块飘飞的白色布料，倒吸一口冷气：“我想是的。”

“我坏了他们的好事是不是？”金道英凑近了一些，抬眼看向徐英浩，语气像是在跟他分享一个有趣的秘密。

徐英浩心中警铃大作——或许在这里见面的确是个愚蠢的决定，因为精虫绝对会传染，看看橄榄球队的蠢蛋们就知道了——金道英轻易地就突破了当下应有的安全距离。

“你觉得——”如果我在这办了你我们还有继续发展的可能性吗？“我们去咖啡厅坐坐怎么样？”

真棒，又是咖啡厅。


	4. #Loving Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #jaeyong

在郑在玹去咖啡厅找徐英浩做历史作业之前，他绝对没想过会在这里碰见李泰容。

李泰容看起来像是也没想到会在这遇见他，虽然表情还是淡淡的，眼神却明显动摇了——不过给了篮球队队长一拳后碰见篮球队的队员，换谁都会堂皇吧。

从李泰容的声音能听出来他有些紧张，他把Frappuccino说成了Cappuccino，意识到这一点时他伸手覆上自己的脸颊，似乎这样就可以把自己藏起来。

好可爱。郑在玹忍不住笑出了声。

李泰容耷拉着脑袋，抬起眼看向他，大大的眼睛眨了眨，好像外婆家养的漂亮英短。

“你……你可以先坐下，我们会把咖啡送过去的。”李泰容飞快道，几乎是把小票塞进郑在玹手里。

好吧，虽然递送服务还是第一次听说。郑在玹看着手里皱巴巴的小票眼睛都笑成一道新月。

李泰容转过身去揪住身后做咖啡的男孩的衣角晃了晃，对方回头过来看时又被他凶巴巴地扯了一下，然后两个人超小声地开始争吵起来。

郑在玹显然在前台待太久了，以至于他一回到座位徐英浩就问道：“怎么去了这么久，没有满意的？”

“有满意的才待了那么久啊。”郑在玹说着低下头去翻书包，低头掩盖自己嘴角上扬的样子。

之后过来送咖啡的不是李泰容。

郑在玹的目光越过整个咖啡厅落到李泰容那边，他正趴在前台上，对上郑在玹目光的瞬间吓了一跳，赶紧抓住手边的菜单遮住脸。

也太可爱了吧。

这不是郑在玹和李泰容的第二次见面。

事实上，在李泰容在他面前展现了极具魄力的一拳之前，郑在玹就已经见过李泰容了。

大概有无数次。

其中一个原因是李泰容和徐英浩一起上文学课，但显然郑在玹比徐英浩本人还要清楚他的这位文学课同学的存在，毕竟徐英浩有99%的机率会在文学课上睡觉——“这和英语课好像差别不大。”徐英浩在九年级时武断地这么判断了，“唯一的不同点是这节课绝对更无聊。”

所以郑在玹并不觉得比徐英浩更清楚李泰容是谁是什么奇怪的事。

更何况他和李泰容见面的机会比想象的还要多得多。

第一次见李泰容是在舞蹈教室，他替有排球队训练的徐英浩过来楼上的钢琴教室还乐谱，而他显然是走错了楼层。

李泰容穿着黑色的舞蹈服，身形纤长，腿部线条——或者说，整个身体的线条都很漂亮。

“他很有才华。”郑在玹身边不知什么时候走过来一位女士，应该是这里的老师，“有很多孩子都是因为他过来学舞。”她大概是把郑在玹当做是被李泰容的舞姿吸引来学舞的学生之一了。

郑在玹给李泰容的第一个标签就是跳起舞来很漂亮。

第二个就是李泰容很有人气。

所以在看到李泰容总是自己一个人时，郑在玹反而被勾起了一丝想要了解他的欲望。

李泰容很少参加课外活动，每次郑在玹去训练的路上都能遇到他骑着自行车从身边驶过，虽然看不见正脸，却能感觉到他身上雀跃的能量，就好像能逃离学校是件很开心的事——不过也的确没多少人喜欢上学就是了。

但李泰容喜欢美术课，第一次郑在玹没能在放学后看到李泰容，他就是呆在美术教室。

去篮球场的路不是只有从大门绕过一条，所以郑在玹能发现待在美术教室的李泰容也不奇怪。

即使篮球场可以直接从走廊通过，但决定要从大门绕过去，或是先在教学楼里到处逛逛，那就是每个人的自由了。

李泰容的气质总是很清冷，没什么朋友，也不爱凑热闹。

郑在玹从未能在篮球赛上见到他，即使是大部分人都出席的洲际赛也找不到他的踪影。

甚至是大家都期待的嘉年华，他也只见过李泰容一次。

彼时李泰容正独自坐着摩天轮，趴在栏杆上垂眼看底下的人群，像是即将审判人类的冷漠天使。而郑在玹仰头看他，一时间有种莫名的情绪涌上，但他自己也不太清楚具体是什么感觉。

然后新学期，李泰容突然就多了个好朋友，还带着他的朋友闯进了篮球场，又差点被郑在玹扔偏的球砸到。

这是郑在玹第一次和李泰容说话。

他把球捡过来，带着这个“罪魁祸首”一块准备跟李泰容道歉：“没事吧？”

李泰容只是盯着他看，没有回答。他的眼睛很大，被阳光倒映得闪闪发光。很漂亮。

他的朋友伸手摸摸他的脑袋关心道：“砸傻了吗？”

他这才回过神来，摆了摆手，急忙回答：“没事没事，没有砸到我。”

慌张的样子有些呆，真的好可爱。

郑在玹憋住的笑还是在转身后绽放了：怎么会有这么可爱的人呢？

他当天的心情好像很不错，因为训练结束后，队友还特地过来关心他是不是和哪个啦啦队的搞上了，为什么这么开心。

再见到李泰容则是派对。

他转身看到李泰容的瞬间，心跳骤停。

所有人聊到李泰容，都会说他是个有些高冷的漂亮男孩。但郑在玹见到的李泰容则是有些呆呆的、瞪着他的无辜的大眼睛、有时会紧张地咬咬下嘴唇的可爱模样。

现在的李泰容就是这副模样。

郑在玹还没搞清楚心里的万千思绪，就先下意识逃跑了。

这有点奇怪，他从没遇到过这样的感觉。

于是他找到徐英浩的时候完全没管对方是不是在调情，抓住他就走——无所谓他有没有破坏徐英浩的好事，毕竟徐英浩这家伙本质上就是个情圣，不差这一会儿或是这一个。

大多数时候他自己能解决很多困难，但偶尔也有些时候徐英浩总能帮到他。

徐英浩听他的大致描述，偏过脑袋用调侃的表情看他：“You are falling in love, I guess that's why.”

“我清楚我自己的心理状况。”郑在玹首先否定：他谈过恋爱，但从没有Fall in love过。

徐英浩只是强调：“FALLING。就像地心引力，这是没法自己决定的。”徐英浩接着就要跟他告别，说他发现了一个好有趣的小孩。

期盼的神情就好像他自己也Falling in love了。

Falling？

郑在玹注意到李泰容额头抵着秋千绳在发呆，他好像有些醉了，脸颊酡红，比起平时可爱的模样，现在的模样倒是有些勾人。

他还不清楚自己的心情，也不想唐突地上去搭话：毕竟即使他已经好像认识了李泰容很久很久，但对于李泰容来说他也只是个不知名的陌生人罢了。

只是有些可惜，他们相距十米不到的距离，唯一的接触却只有不久前的一次不经意的对视。

但郑在玹很快迎来了第二次，虽然绝不是以他想象的方式——李泰容在给了他们队长一拳后回过头和他再次对上了视线。

他看起来吓坏了，郑在玹想过去搀住他问他有没有事——即使他们队长看起来似乎更需要关心一些——但李泰容转身就钻进室内的人群里消失不见了。

奇怪的联想突然钻进郑在玹的脑袋：灰姑娘大概也是这么从舞会上逃离的吧。可灰姑娘至少留下了一只水晶鞋，而李泰容除了一阵慌乱的心跳，什么都没有留给郑在玹。

徐英浩似乎爱上了那间咖啡厅，他经常约在那见面。

郑在玹自然没有什么怨言，毕竟它就在学校对面不远处，偶尔还会有李泰容。

李泰容现在不会在给他点单的时候大乱阵脚了——郑在玹因此稍微有些失望——但还是红着耳尖，偶尔也因为一些小失误发出尴尬的笑声，好可爱。

咖啡厅里人很少的时候，他会捧着一杯冰淇淋和他的朋友聊天嬉笑，含着小勺子笑眯了眼睛，幸福得会让人想知道他的冰淇淋是什么口味。

隔着整个咖啡厅大厅，和郑在玹对上视线的时候，他会飞快垂下眼睑，又缓缓抬起来，眼里盈着星光，露出青涩的微笑，朝他小幅度的招招手，又立马害羞地把手背到身后，抿着嘴转过身去躲开郑在玹的视线。

徐英浩说：“他是不是喜欢你啊？”

郑在玹点点头又摇摇头。

应该是我更喜欢他吧。


	5. #Arabesque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #johndo

金道英才刚到更衣室里准备上班，李泰容就掀开帘子朝他露出幸灾乐祸的表情道：“他又来啦。”

这个“他”倒没有多难猜，金道英朝李泰容翻了个白眼，路过他的时候还刻意推了他一下，完全一副恼羞成怒的样子，于是李泰容不但没跟他闹反而笑得更厉害了。

“喝什么？”金道英面对徐英浩全然没有服务业的职业操守，就好像他们已经认识了很久，一点客套话都不需要了。

徐英浩看他这样，反而勾起嘴角凑过去：“怎么，今天心情不好？”

“不要跟店员随便搭话。”金道英铁壁防御，“所以喝什么？”

“老样子。”徐英浩退回来，眼里的笑意更深。

金道英乐了，坚持要找他麻烦似的怼回去：“不是，这种话应该只有老客户能说吧？”

徐英浩毫无被打乱节奏的慌乱，对金道英的话照单全收：“那就喝你最喜欢的。”

金道英连本都没赚回来，被噎得皱起他的脸，对着徐英浩那张笑脸只得甘拜下风，恶狠狠地表现出一副咬牙切齿的模样，在屏幕上戳冰美式的键，仿佛那上面印着徐英浩的脸。

而徐英浩只是盯着他看，眉眼笑成两弯新月。

小票已经交到徐英浩的手上，但徐英浩半点离开前台的意思都没有。

金道英挑着眉朝他露出质问的表情，徐英浩又倚上前台，凑过去笑问道：“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”

金道英也笑眯眯地凑过去：“知道啊。你想赶紧回座位完成你的历史作业。”

看着徐英浩终于有所松动的表情，金道英笑意更深。

扳回一城。

“……不我不想。”

“不，你想。”金道英义正言辞，伸手推推徐英浩的手臂，“我会在前台默默为你应援的，加油哦。”

徐英浩还想说什么，金道英立马堵上他的话头：“不用等，我们会给你把咖啡送过去的，Mr.Suh。”

话都说到这份上，徐英浩一脸无奈，但临走还要揉揉金道英脑袋，占尽便宜才走开。

金道英对着他的背影挥舞拳头耀武扬威，旁边狗粮吃饱的李泰容把做好的咖啡递过来：“您请，麻烦两位love birds不要在我面前秀恩爱了。”

“噢，不是你天天跟我聊Jay的时候了？”金道英话音刚落就挨了李泰容一记喵喵捶，顺着他的目光看过去，正好看到刚进门的郑在玹像是听到这边提到他似的往这个方向看了一眼。

李泰容的大眼睛根本藏不住慌乱：“你说他是不是听到了？”

金道英恨铁不成钢：“听到了正好，从我来这第一天你就跟我念叨他，也没见你有点动作。”

李泰容长着张夺人视线的强烈的脸蛋，行事风格却温吞到不行，这会儿也还是扭捏着手指头小声辩驳：“人都不认识行动什么啊……”

“那你就去认识呗。”金道英见郑在玹走过来要点单，立马拿起徐英浩的咖啡闪开，给李泰容让出个二人世界。

徐英浩就坐在窗边的位置一边翻动书页一边在键盘上敲敲打打，认真的模样全然没了平时对着金道英的吊儿郎当，感觉帅气了不止一个度。

金道英转身看一眼前台李泰容的战况，见他早就乱了阵脚耳朵通红，嫌弃地摇了摇头。想着再给李泰容点难得的和郑在玹独处的时间，正好徐英浩这会儿正沉迷于学习没注意到他，金道英于是就拉开旁边的椅子坐下，看看徐英浩认真的侧脸，又低头看看他的影子走神。

金道英的脚尖点点徐英浩的影子，影子里徐英浩的头倒真的动了一下，然后就听到对面徐英浩嗤笑一声。金道英慌忙抬起头，一副被抓到干坏事的小朋友模样：“我可没有要踢你脑袋的意思啊。”

徐英浩挑起一边眉毛，显然不太相信。

“真的啊，”金道英摆摆手接着解释，“我就这么随便一坐，脚就放到这了。”

“随便一坐就坐到我边上了？”徐英浩笑意更深，眯起眼睛像只狡黠的狐狸。

“这不是……”金道英一把拉过桌上的咖啡，扒拉开徐英浩的课本腾出一个空地放上，“来给你送咖啡来了嘛。”

徐英浩倒不嫌他这行为唐突，只是一把按住金道英的手，紧逼一步：“那怎么在这坐这么久也不送？”

“呃……”徐英浩的手心好烫，金道英这会儿连目光都不知道该往哪放了，慌不择路，“我刚在犹豫想让你送我回家。”心里大骂李泰容为什么偏偏要暗恋面前这家伙的好朋友，这但凡是个陌生人自己也不必为李泰容遮掩到要搭上自己的地步啊。

徐英浩当然对这回答很满意，手却没打算松开：“几点下班？”

“六点半。”

“好，我等你。”徐英浩答得干脆，这才松开了金道英的手。

金道英盯着他还想找补几句，但左思右想也想不到说什么合适，最终只能气呼呼地转身走开。正好遇到郑在玹点完单回座位，白色的纸杯上明显带着咖啡淌过的痕迹。金道英望向那边前台后一脸无辜的李泰容，心中千言万语汇成一句“恨铁不成钢”。

“我都这样了，你居然连一杯咖啡都做不好？”金道英戳一下李泰容光洁的额头，短暂的留下一枚浅色红印。

“哎呀，他跟我说话，我就有点走神了……”李泰容揉揉额头，抬起盈满无辜的大眼睛，“你哪样了？”

金道英脸颊贴着桌面无力地蹲下，看起来无比憔悴：“徐英浩一会儿送我回家，你记得帮我把自行车推回去啊。”

“为什么是我啊？”李泰容撅起嘴不满金道英的霸王条款。

金道英反而一副被背叛的样子，瞪大眼睛：“哇塞李泰容，你练舞忘记带自行车的时候是谁去接你的啊？而且我现在是为了帮你瞒着郑在玹他朋友，在为你的爱情英勇献身诶。”

李泰容立马抱住金道英的手臂撒娇：“好嘛，我就开个玩笑，兔兔最好啦。”

李泰容撒起娇来就像个小朋友，金道英纵使还有千万句吐槽要说也只能全部咽回肚子里。

徐英浩很绅士地给他开车门——说实话这有点奇怪，毕竟他又不是什么抱着猫咪光临蒂凡尼的淑女——总之徐英浩用他的方式让金道英坐上了副驾驶座。

徐英浩真的是个想法藏得很深的家伙。

金道英拉着安全带歪头盯着徐英浩的侧脸看，默默腹诽。

“你通常会拒绝我的邀请。”徐英浩转过头来对上他的视线，一副要把他看穿的模样，“这次主动提出，是为了你那个朋友吗？”

徐英浩早就看穿李泰容喜欢郑在玹，金道英并不意外。

“你希望我怎么回答？”金道英眨眨他圆圆的眼睛，夕阳的光透过车窗映进他的眼睛，均匀的洒在他的肌肤上。

徐英浩的目光深邃地望进他的眼睛里，最终笑着转回头去，只说：“真狡猾啊。”

你才是。

徐英浩没有要求金道英回答，也没有再问些别的什么。金道英便倚靠着车窗随着音响里的音乐，手指在大腿上静悄悄地敲着节奏。

好像因为有音乐的存在，只是这样安静的待着也很舒服。

徐英浩也不再抛出什么话题来打搅他，或是徐英浩与别人独处时本来就没那么爱说话。

——金道英当然也属于“别人”这个范围。

——至少金道英本人有这样的认知。

这样的场景有些像爱情电影。金道英突然联想到那些黑白画面中戴着礼帽的绅士和淑女。

绅士会为淑女拉开车门，牵过她的手落下一吻，然后说道：“祝好梦，我亲爱的。”

但金道英不认为这样的故事会真的在现实生活中发生——毕竟正常来讲，没有人会做类似这样的行为，或说这样的话。

但徐英浩是个例外，他总是个例外。

他为金道英解开安全带，然后说：“祝好梦。”——他当然没有说“我亲爱的”，因为如果他这么做了，那气氛将会变得很奇怪——或者不会，金道英还不知道现在扰乱他心神的是徐英浩突破了安全距离的事实或是对徐英浩没有更进一步而感到的遗憾。

金道英的脑内一瞬间划过好多电影画面，最后定格在徐英浩微笑的脸上。

“或许是灯的缘故，”徐英浩在他愣住的时候突然道，“你看起来好像脸红了一样。”说完他好整以暇地望进金道英的眼睛，从眼里溢出的满是笑意，像在等着金道英出糗，“是这样吗？”

金道英作为被调笑的一方，自然没有徐英浩那么从容。他慌乱地顺着徐英浩递过来的台阶往下接道：“那当然啦，或许你应该换个白炽灯。”打开门时几乎忘了解锁。

金道英反手关上车门时明确地看到了徐英浩在笑——肆无忌惮的，一副赢家的表情。

令人讨厌的表情。

>我想知道你嘉年华有没有什么计划。——John

刚回到家金道英就收到了徐英浩的短信。

>咖啡厅的工作吧。

>嘉年华也要工作？真是爱岗敬业。

金道英几乎能想到徐英浩说出这句话时的欠揍表情。

>或许你应该了解一下有一种工作是可以同时享受嘉年华和工作的。

>我会记得到你们咖啡厅的餐车找你的。

>呃，Hello？并没有人说过让你到餐车来好吗？

徐英浩真的自然熟到了极点。

>是吗？那我怎么好像听到了你呼唤着让我快到你身边去的声音？噢，原来那是你的潜台词在跟我说话呢。

金道英懒得理他，把手机扔到一边开始找些别的事情做。

跟徐英浩相处太久都快要变得不像他自己了，他可从来不知道自己这么易怒。这也太诡异了，所有的一切都昭示着他应该离徐英浩远一些。

嘉年华上徐英浩果然如他所说找到金道英所在的餐车来了。

“你最近总是挂断我的电话。”徐英浩开门见山，直球到金道英都不知道该怎么跟他周旋，“而且一下课就没了踪影，连咖啡厅工作都避开了我的休息时间。”

金道英别扭地干咳一声，回道：“我们应该没有熟悉到我需要照顾你的时间去选择工作时间吧。”

“我能和他谈谈吗？”徐英浩这话是冲着旁边的李泰容说的。

李泰容不知道这两人的关系为什么突然急转直下，看着这样的场面都发懵，只得点点头挤到金道英的位置，表示自己会暂时负责餐车的工作。

金道英左右看看，明白自己反正是躲不掉了，便打开门跟着徐英浩绕到了后边的空地去。

“所以可以告诉我原因了吧。”徐英浩把手支在金道英身旁无人的房车上，把金道英锁在他面前的区域里，一副他不说清楚绝不打算放他走的架势，“你态度转变得真的很奇怪。”

金道英的眼睛无措的四下乱瞟，手指绕着自己围裙的一角，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇答道：“我也不知道，但是好像跟你见面会更奇怪。”

徐英浩盯着他看，眼眸更暗：“怎么奇怪？”

“哎呀，我也说不清楚……”金道英的声音越来越轻，最后抬起眼睑望向徐英浩，一副恳求的样子，“等我想明白的时候一定会跟你说的，可以放我回去了吗？”

徐英浩又接着盯着他看了好一会儿，才叹了口气，接着道：“我得先跟你明确一件事：你应该明白这段时间我这么缠着你代表着什么意思吧？”

“当然知道！”金道英连忙申明道，他不是傻子，他当然知道徐英浩在追求他，“只是我总是会把一些事想得……很复杂。”他想了想，选用了“复杂”这个形容词。

徐英浩所认为的“恋爱关系”和他所想的“恋爱关系”会不会有出入才是问题的根本：他可不想在确认关系后没几天就被徐英浩甩到一边并告知他：“在美国，我们说的‘谈恋爱’就是‘只是玩玩’的意思。”——那也太悲催了。

“好吧，这本来就是很复杂的事。”徐英浩倒是意外地接受了金道英的意见，从善如流，“以防你再有什么别的误会，我先声明：我是认真的在追求你。另外以后有什么问题希望你可以直接过来问我本人，不要再挂断我的电话躲着我自己胡思乱想。”

因为徐英浩的回答过于直击心脏，金道英愣了好一会儿没有回话。

“既然你不打算说话，我就再问一句。”这的光线太暗，徐英浩大概也没有看清金道英的表情，“如果你最终的结论是希望我不要再纠缠你，那么你可以直接告诉我，我就不会再纠缠你了。”

徐英浩所说的那些话里有太多的金道英没法立马吸收的信息量，他整个当机在原地，就在徐英浩的手臂所圈出的不足一平方的范围里，发丝正因为徐英浩的鼻息而微微晃动。

他和徐英浩离得这么近，但还是第一次觉得徐英浩好像离他越来越远了。

远到如果金道英现在不抓住他的话，可能就再也抓不住了。

等到金道英意识清明的瞬间，他已经来不及缩回脑袋收回自己莽撞送出去的那个吻。

徐英浩看起来比他还要惊讶。

金道英因他的反应瞪视回去：“不喜欢就还给我。”

说完他恨不得把自己的舌头都咬掉，送出去的吻还能怎么还回来啊？

——果然面对徐英浩他就是会变得很奇怪。

徐英浩倒是喷笑出声，终于把手从房车上取下来，一把抓住金道英的后颈迫使他扬起脑袋，语气里带着无尽的笑意：“还你3000倍。”


	6. #Soap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #jaeyong

金道英盯着李泰容看，被李泰容推了好几下也没动摇，反而歪着脑袋看得更认真了。

“你到底在看什么啊？”李泰容觉得别扭极了，被盯着看的状况让他耳朵渐渐泛红。

金道英这才翻身砸入李泰容柔软的床垫里，视线转向洁白的天花板：“也没什么，我只是很疑惑。”

李泰容坐在地毯上，偏头倚着床沿，抬起眼睛看向他，像只无辜的漂亮小猫：“疑惑什么？”

“我还是不能理解，为什么Jay对你居然一点表示也没有。”金道英侧过身子对上李泰容的大眼睛，发出了情不自禁的赞叹，“你看你表现得也挺明显了，又长这么漂亮，还送他们甜品，这都没能打动他，究竟是哪一环出了问题？”

李泰容顺着他的思路想了想，撇撇嘴道：“或许他只喜欢女孩子。”

“性取向是个流动的区间。”金道英摇摇头反驳道，“你看Manson之前也是直男。”

李泰容忍不住皱眉：“还是不要聊Manson了。”

金道英立马举手投降，“对不起我错了，保证不会再提。”但说完他又问道，“但是你打Manson的时候Jay也在，会不会是因为那天的事？”

李泰容抠着床单上的绣花回忆，但实在是想不出什么所以然来，只得放弃：“哎呀，总之他这么优秀，不喜欢我也很正常啊，毕竟有那么多比我值得他喜欢的人呢。”

金道英皱起眉，真想给他一手刀把他给砸清醒，虽然理论上那只会把他砸晕：“我觉得你就足够值得他喜欢了。”

“那是因为你是我的朋友，会比较偏心我嘛。”李泰容又嘿嘿傻笑，“比如说……你看，我就不太会打篮球啊。”

“但你跳舞很厉害啊！”金道英有些生气，但还是开玩笑道，“你好烦啊，又想骗我夸你。”

李泰容也笑眯了眼睛朝金道英那边的床沿蹭过去，像在朝他这位别扭的朋友撒娇：“被你发现啦。”

李泰容偶尔也会悄悄在深夜里思考这个问题。

睡不着的时候就会翻出来想想，可是越想就越会睡不着。

究竟是为什么呢？他要怎么做郑在玹才会喜欢他呢？——倒也不是非要很喜欢很喜欢他，只要有一点点喜欢他就够了。

郑在玹喜欢的应该就像普遍的篮球队员那样吧——漂亮、自信、阳光、或许还要前凸后翘的拉拉队员。

首先他肯定不是个拉拉队员，其次他也确实不够阳光——如果阳光他就不会在深夜里纠结这些事了吧——因此第三点也很明显了，他也不够自信。

金道英倒是夸了他漂亮，但他也可能还不够漂亮。他的眼角有一块小时候过敏留下的伤疤，仔细一看确实可能会影响到他的长相，毕竟它还挺显眼的。而且他的嘴唇太薄了，下巴好像又太尖了，眼睛会不会也有些大得有些不自然了？

——好吧，郑在玹不喜欢他的原因已经很明了了。

李泰容把脸埋进枕头里乱蹭一通，似乎这样就能甩掉这些胡思乱想。

徐英浩又来骚扰金道英的时候，李泰容说实话真的有些羡慕。

金道英对他的调侃直接照常怼回，一句“不是你天天跟我聊Jay的时候了？”就把李泰容噎得没话讲——在他跟金道英的对话里，郑在玹的占比确实是比起其他的内容而言太多了些。

而金道英的这句话似乎被正巧推门而入的郑在玹听了个正着。

李泰容局促地抓住金道英的衣角，不知所措：“你说他是不是听到了？”

他盯着郑在玹走向徐英浩放下书包，心脏跟着郑在玹的一举一动被捏紧。

“听到了正好，从我来这第一天你就跟我念叨他，也没见你有点动作。”

“人都不认识行动什么啊……”这时郑在玹朝柜台走来，李泰容于是扭捏的放低了声音，手指在柜台下紧张地勾弄着衣角。

“那你就去认识呗。”金道英说着，拿起桌上的咖啡就溜走了。

李泰容只得朝着他的背影欲言又止，在金道英和郑在玹擦肩而过的瞬间目光流转到他的身上——李泰容感觉自己的心脏好像停了一拍。

“Hi。”郑在玹走到他面前，朝他露出表现友好的酒窝。

李泰容挠挠脸颊回了声“Hi”，又生涩地试图跟他再次搭话：“所以……今天过得怎么样？”

“Same，”郑在玹简短的回答道，“就是篮球队的那些事，没什么特别的。你呢？”

李泰容没料到对方会回问一句，回答的语气明显的更紧张了：“呃，我也是——啊，不是说篮球队之类的，我的意思是，我今天也跟前几天差不多……我其实……不会打篮球。”他的声音越来越小，郑在玹于是礼貌地俯过身凑得更近了一些。

但这对李泰容显然没什么帮助，反而只会让他更加紧张：“——所以，你想要喝些什么呢？”他生硬的转移了话题。

郑在玹笑着退了回去，喷吐出的气息拂过李泰容的脸侧，李泰容不自觉的伸手挠了挠。

“卡布奇诺，”郑在玹笑道，语气里带着一贯的笑意，“今天想喝点甜的。”

李泰容工作上倒是不含糊，很快就将小票递给了郑在玹。

郑在玹接过小票的时候手指从他的手指上略过——虽然说起来有点愚蠢，但这感觉就像是触电。

“这次是你送过来吗？”郑在玹问道。不知道重点在于“你”还是在于“送过来”。

“你要是想在这等着也可以。”李泰容选择侧重“送过来”。

郑在玹耸耸肩，侧身倚着柜台，俨然等待的样子。

——事实证明被喜欢的人盯着看确实会受到影响。而对于李泰容而言这个影响相对负面，因为没人会喜欢一杯洒了的卡布奇诺。

“我不该用纸杯的，抱歉，我重新给你做吧。”李泰容懊恼地揉搓着他的脸颊，撇着嘴角，像一只弄翻了花瓶朝主人露出可怜兮兮模样的猫咪。

郑在玹只是笑出了他的酒窝，友好的摇了摇头：“这样就很好，把它给我吧。”

李泰容带着满满的愧疚与羞耻将咖啡递了过去，憷着眉眨眨他的大眼睛，真诚地赞美郑在玹的品德：“你人真好。”

郑在玹接过咖啡笑眯了眼睛：“谢谢。”

——如果他只对我这样笑就好了。

李泰容突然自私的想到。

这是郑在玹所不知道的，产生在一位陌生人内心中只一瞬就被抹杀的逾越想法。

“John刚刚跟我表白了。”而在李泰容跟郑在玹甚至还处于“陌生人”的状态下，金道英已经上分成功了。

李泰容拿杯子的手一抖，差点把里边的冰沙洒出来：“——然后呢？”

“他说一会儿下班让我跟他一起回去。”金道英的语气淡淡的，但耳尖却已经通红。

“我的——老天呐——”李泰容惊讶于朋友感情进展的速度，又藏不住的为他高兴，“好吧，我又要负责帮你骑自行车回家吗？”

金道英笑着捏捏他的脸颊，又逗他：“不用啦。你怎么这么主动啊，是不是有什么好事藏着不告诉我？”

“我哪有什么好事可以藏啊。”李泰容扒开金道英在他脸颊上作恶的手，“那你要提前下班吗？”

金道英随手摆弄了一下桌上放着的杯子：“嗯，但是Debbie会过来替我啦，我跟她说好了，不会丢你一个人在这的。”

“呜哇，见色忘友说的就是你这种人。”李泰容故意逗他，轻轻地锤了两下金道英的手臂以表愤怒。

金道英立马按住炸毛小猫，把他控制住用零食安抚：“好啦，到时候请你吃冰淇淋。”

“还要奶昔。”

“嗯，还有奶昔。”

李泰容得到承诺后心满意足，笑眯了眼睛又狠拍两下金道英的肩膀，给金道英疼得嗷嗷叫。

“好啦，你先顶着。”金道英掏出手机看了一眼时间，白光映照他的脸颊却泛着红，“我先出去一下。”

“你现在就要走？”李泰容没料到金道英这么早就要离开，抓住金道英的袖子眨眨他的大眼睛表示疑惑。

金道英喷笑出声：“没有啦，现在是我的休息十分钟时间啊。你不要那么紧张好不好，不知道的还以为你暗恋我呢。”

李泰容立马抱住金道英的手臂用脸颊蹭他：“对呀，你猜对了，我就是暗恋你。”

结果却被金道英无情推开，还做出一个假装呕吐的动作：“你不要说那么恶心的话。”

两个人于是又笑作一团。

嘉年华的摊位很多，显然他们咖啡厅的餐车比起那些游乐设施而言过于无趣，李泰容在卖出了寥寥几杯饮料后闲到开始数有几个穿着红衣服的人路过他们摊位。

然后他看到了穿着白衬衫的郑在玹，他正背对着李泰容的方向和几个偶然撞上的女孩闲聊。

似乎是啦啦队的几个女孩——李泰容藏匿在人群里去看过两次比赛，而那其中有两个女孩曾经给郑在玹送过水。

“转身……”李泰容下巴抵着柜台，悄声喃喃自语，就像躲在暗处的巫师在对远处的郑在玹施咒，“转过身来……”

郑在玹就像真的听到了一样，挠了挠耳后，朝他的方向转了过来。

明明只是一个不经意的动作而已，李泰容却歪过脑袋，温热的脸颊贴上桌面悄悄傻笑。

就这一个巧合的转身，李泰容好像因而获得了一些微小的力量。

下次再遇到郑在玹的话，说不定他就能提起主动的勇气了。

“嗨。”郑在玹屈指敲敲柜台，又笑出他甜甜的酒窝，“一杯冰沙，谢谢。”

李泰容没想到这个“下次”来得这么快。他一边装着冰沙，一边大脑飞速运转思考有什么可以和郑在玹聊起来的。

“只有你自己？”而郑在玹再一次主动搭话了。

“是的，”李泰容赶紧接上他的话头，“道英休息了，应该一会儿才回来……”李泰容想了想，又补上，“——或者他不回来了也说不定，不太清楚。”

“啊，”郑在玹点点头，“因为John吗？”

李泰容想到金道英临走时两人的小小争执，歪着脑袋笑眯了眼睛。“对，见色忘友的家伙。”说完他立马觉得不太妥当，又摆摆手解释，“不是真的说他见色忘友，他人很好的，和John很般配，你放心。”

“我相信John的眼光，他不需要我的‘放心’。”郑在玹被他紧张找补的模样逗笑，“而且他是你的朋友不是吗，我相信你的朋友肯定也像你这样。”

我这样是什么样？李泰容愣愣地点点头，小声地说着“谢谢”，将手中的冰沙递给郑在玹。

郑在玹接过冰沙后却直接把杯身贴上李泰容的脸颊：“这样会好点吗？你脸很红，里面很热吧？”

李泰容张张嘴想说些什么却一句话也吐不出来，明明脸颊很冰，却感觉脸更热了。

于是他退后躲开了郑在玹的杯子，伸手覆上刚才被冰凉的杯身贴上的脸颊回道：“好、好多了，谢谢……你快去玩吧。”

郑在玹不禁笑出了声，凑近了一些——再一次的，探身越过柜台离李泰容更近。“John被你朋友带走了，我也不知道还有什么可玩的。”他顿了顿，轻声问道，“或许，里面有空位让我休息一下吗？”

李泰容垂下眼睑，眼珠咕噜噜转了一圈，刚刚充值的勇气终于派上了用场：“可以。”

他听见自己说道。


	7. #Perfect Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #johndo

郑在玹找到徐英浩的时候，这家伙正倚在某辆房车后不住地偷笑。

“傻了？”郑在玹轻踢一脚徐英浩的小腿，被他滑稽的模样逗笑了，“怎么突然跑掉？也不回我消息。”

徐英浩耸耸肩，笑容不减：“遇到了好事。”

郑在玹挑眉，一副已经猜到大概的模样：“成了？我刚来的路上看到Kim从你这边回去。”

徐英浩吹了声口哨示意，揽过郑在玹的肩膀朝人潮走去。二人在射击摊位停下，徐英浩看中了里面那只灰兔子玩偶。

“比试一下？”徐英浩朝郑在玹挑衅地挑挑眉。

郑在玹笑眯了眼睛：“输了可别难过。”

徐英浩也回怼一句：“不会让你输得太惨的。”

两人各自拿了十五发子弹，在嘉年华一个小小的射击摊位肆意挥洒自己的胜负欲。但当他们拿到玩偶的瞬间，胜负又变得不再重要了。

徐英浩捧着他的兔子玩偶揉来揉去，仿佛这只兔子在放到他手上的瞬间就变成了金道英本人。

郑在玹对他朝着玩偶犯傻的模样嗤之以鼻，然后收获了徐英浩一个没有转换回来的撒娇表情：“不是很可爱嘛。”徐英浩就这么朝郑在玹撒了一个超大分量的娇。

郑在玹倒吸一口凉气，嘴角忍不住上扬：“你行不行啊，谈个恋爱而已，怎么像中邪一样。”

“哼，”徐英浩呲笑一声，表情这才恢复过来，但还是恋恋不舍地又捏了捏兔子的耳朵，“等轮到你你就知道啦。”

他的语气就像是因为确定了恋爱关系就突然成长成30多岁的成熟男人了，但他又立马回到平时的状态，笑眯眯地问郑在玹可不可以把他赢来的大眼猫咪送给他。

郑在玹视线飘忽一下，只是笑出他的酒窝回道：“你不是已经有很多了嘛。”

徐英浩挑起眉：“这样啊，因为我们在玹这还是第一个呢，所以很珍惜这个吧。”

郑在玹斜他一眼，徐英浩又立马笑着接上：“玩偶不是第一个嘛，以前都说不要的，说很幼稚不是吗？”

郑在玹只得又踢一脚徐英浩的小腿以示警告：“不要阴阳怪气的。”

“知道啦，知道啦。”徐英浩倒是回答得十分敷衍，语气里的笑意一点没减。

这时有人在身后喊了他们的名字，他们俩同时转过身，又同样因为差点被冲过来的女孩撞到而吓了一跳。

女孩是拉拉队的队长Eva，还带了她的几个拉拉队朋友。

“J，Trevor没跟你一块吗？”她直接用J代指面前的两位名字以J开头的男孩，徐英浩因为想到这样喊可能会有叫错人的情况而偷偷笑了。

郑在玹通常是他们中比较靠谱的那个，他顺畅地回答了Eva的问题：“我们刚刚有看到他在旋转木马那边。”

“他丢下自己的女朋友跑去旋转木马那干什么？”Eva疑惑道，她总是过于关注自己的事而忽视身边人的情况，比如现在她的朋友正在对面前的男孩们暗送秋波，而她可能永远都不会知道。

“或许他今天想做自己的小公主。”徐英浩开玩笑道，把一旁的郑在玹逗笑了。

——应该说除了Eva在场的其他人都被逗笑了，但你总是没法分辨女孩们的笑是真的觉得你的笑话好笑，还是她们只是觉得你的脸长得足够有趣。

金道英就是这时候冒出来的。

他一把拉过徐英浩的手臂就走，收获了郑在玹调笑徐英浩的一声口哨和女孩们小小的惊呼。

徐英浩盯着金道英的后脑勺，觉得他怎么样都好可爱。于是笑眯了眼睛，被停下脚步转过身来的金道英抓了个正着。

“这么开心是勾搭上谁了吗？”金道英歪过脑袋做出一副从容的模样看着他，就好像刚刚二话不说就把他拉走的人不是自己一样。

徐英浩存心逗他：“嗯……这个问题一个小时后再来问我。”

金道英轻易就被他逗得炸毛，瞪着他恶狠狠道：“那我让你活不到一小时后。”

“好。”徐英浩却柔声接住，反手握住金道英的手，“那我现在勾搭你行吗？”

“你这么开心是以为我肯定会答应吧？”金道英忍不住笑出了声，朝徐英浩露出他惯有的嘚瑟表情，“我也是要考虑一下的好吗。”

徐英浩只是笑着看向他的眼睛，像在享受这个吵闹的独处时刻：“好。”

徐英浩不像平时那样逗他，反而让金道英浑身难受，耳朵很快就红透了：“你怎么怪怪的啊，被下咒了吗？”

徐英浩凑得离金道英更近，鼻尖几乎要碰到，他的声音放得很轻：“可能是吧。”

徐英浩似乎是想要和金道英接吻。

金道英却首先凑上去抢先亲了他一下，又飞快撤后，不给徐英浩重新亲上来的机会。

“就这样吗？”徐英浩显然不满足于这个蜻蜓点水一般的吻，又黏糊糊地凑近了些。

金道英伸手遮上徐英浩的嘴，把他往后推了推：“换班时间要到了。”

徐英浩盯着他泛红的脸颊笑眯了眼睛，即使半张脸都被金道英遮住也挡不住他眼里流露出来的喜爱。

然后他使坏地撅嘴亲了一下金道英的手心，把金道英吓得立马收回手往后倒退一步。

徐英浩作出一副失落的样子，眼里的笑意却一点也不打折：“好伤人。”

金道英把刚刚被他亲了一下的手握紧成拳，朝他露出毫不凶狠的凶恶眼神：“不要做这种突然的事情！”

徐英浩还是毫不悔改：“可是人生的每一个瞬间都是难以预测的啊。”

金道英根本说不过他，只得放弃：“随便你吧，但我真的要回去了。”

“你本来找我要干嘛？”徐英浩询问道。

金道英摇摇头，笑了，语气里满是笑意：“谁说我是来找你的？”

“那你是来找谁的？让我猜猜……”徐英浩也跟着笑，“校排球队王牌？今年Homecoming的Prom King？还是你男朋友？”

“什么啊～”金道英无奈地推一下徐英浩的肩膀，笑得好可爱，“我谁都不找，只是路过看到你和别的女孩调情有点火大。”

“那怎么办呢？”徐英浩低下头朝手里的兔子玩偶说话，“道英说他吃醋了呢。”

“谁说我吃醋了啊！”金道英按着徐英浩的手腕想阻止徐英浩和玩偶继续对视，就好像玩偶真的能听懂徐英浩说的话并且会因此误解他一样。

徐英浩因金道英的可爱行为笑得发抖，但还是坚持把戏演完全套。“什么？你说你想去安慰他？”他把兔子玩偶凑近自己耳边，就像他们真的在对话，“这样啊，真拿你没办法。”

金道英的力气完全抵挡不住徐英浩对情景剧的热忱，他只能无力地抓着徐英浩的手腕，露出无语又好笑的表情：“它怎么说？”

“是‘他’，金道英先生，麻烦尊重他的兔权。”徐英浩一脸正经地纠正道。金道英从善如流：“好的，我的错，是‘他’。”

“他说他很想去陪你，但又担心他走了之后我会很孤独很可怜，所以要跟你做个交换。”

“你送个礼物怎么戏这么多啊！”金道英伸手要抢，又被徐英浩举高到他碰不着的高度。

“请尊重他的兔权，金道英先生。”

徐英浩一本正经逗他的样子让金道英恨得牙痒痒，他抬眼瞪视徐英浩，咬着牙说道：“好吧，什么交换？”

“下周六和我一起去看电影。”徐英浩这才把兔子玩偶交到金道英手上。

金道英拿到玩偶就转身跑开，还回头朝徐英浩做了个鬼脸：“这个问题留到下周一再问！”

徐英浩盯着金道英逐渐跑远的背影笑出了声，过了一会儿才慢悠悠地转悠回刚才的位置附近。

郑在玹早就不知道跑到哪去了，但徐英浩觉得这也也不难猜。

但接下来的一幕他确实没料到，以至于他震惊到要去找金道英再复述一遍。

“他们牵手了？”金道英瞪大他的兔兔眼睛，又马上把它们笑成一条线，“为什么我们这么像在关注小朋友谈恋爱的父母啊。”

“想改姓了？”徐英浩没有放过这个调侃他的机会，又黏糊糊地凑上来。

旁边过来代班的Debbie轻咳一声示意自己的存在，金道英于是立马害羞地把徐英浩推开。

徐英浩又笑眯眯地靠近，轻轻撞一下金道英的肩膀：“走吧。”

金道英低垂着眉眼，嘴角却忍不住上扬。

这次金道英自觉坐上了副驾驶位：“其实我一直都好想开车噢，但是都没有去学。”

“我可以教你啊。”徐英浩很干脆地应到。

金道英笑着偏头看他，额角抵着车座，因为窗外的霓虹灯照射进来而显得好温和：“可是我觉得开车好麻烦啊。”

“那就我来开咯。”徐英浩又回应道。

“我想半夜去兜风怎么办？”金道英又问，用他带着笑意的撒娇语气。

“那就叫醒我。”徐英浩从善如流，就好像一切答案都印在他的潜意识里，而他说到的话也一定会做到。

金道英好像对他的回答都很满意，手朝着徐英浩放在换挡杆上的手上伸去：“我也想牵手。”

徐英浩笑出了声，像是觉得金道英幼稚的羡慕情结十分可爱。

他反手扣上金道英的手，又朝他倾身：“那我就拿接吻跟你交换。”

徐英浩像是要细致地品味他嘴唇的每一寸，温柔得不像话。

当他们嘴唇分离时，目光却又接着黏着在一起，混着窗外洒进来的金色光芒，就像隐没在空气中躁动的电光火石。

“送你回家前，我要带你去个地方。”徐英浩再开口时声音有些沙哑，而这一状况显然把金道英逗乐了。

他心情很好地调侃道：“我可不记得我答应了要跟你去约会。”

和金道英斗嘴徐英浩一点都不输，他朝金道英嘚瑟地挤眉弄眼接道：“谁说了这是个约会？”

“那这是？”金道英好整以暇地等着他解释。

“是要挟。”徐英浩又凑了过来，金道英的视线不自觉的跟着他的嘴唇走，“你被我挟持了，不陪我吃完饭不许走。”

徐英浩说完便起身坐正，目不斜视地望回前方。

徐英浩什么情况金道英心里门儿清，于是笑得更开心了：“好的，劫匪先生，那我们现在出发吧。”

“J。”Eva估计就是从Trevor这学来的这么称呼徐英浩和郑在玹。他们俩同时转头看向Trevor，又在他身后不远的地方看到了朝他们这边走过来的金道英。

徐英浩朝他做作地挑了下眉，而金道英翻了个白眼回应。

金道英倒不是来找徐英浩的，他朝另一个J递过去一个玩偶：“李泰容说你周六的时候落在我们餐车上了，让我拿来给你。”

“他怎么不自己拿给我。”郑在玹接过玩偶看了一眼，又扫视了一圈四周，金道英于是朝自己身后指指示意，当他们朝那边看去的时候只在拐角处看到了李泰容慌忙缩回去的脑袋。

郑在玹道了声谢就自顾自走了。

金道英因此笑眯眯地调笑徐英浩：“你朋友就这么丢下你跑了啊，真可怜。”

“对啊。”徐英浩从善如流，拉过金道英就窜进身后的化学准备室里。

金道英环视一圈这个不算陌生的场景，笑问徐英浩是不是想要模仿Miss.Jackson和Nate在这里幽会。

“糟糕，被你抓到了。”徐英浩把金道英挤到角落，用手臂把他圈在自己面前的小小一块空间里，像一只粘人的大型猫咪一样轻轻用鼻尖蹭金道英的脖子，痒得金道英直缩脖子想躲。

徐英浩抬眼看进金道英的眼睛，不知是不是因为角度问题，从眼里溢出了些许危险的气息。但他的声音还是放得很轻柔，就像担心把面前的猎物吓跑：“那可不可以做到跟他们一样的程度？”

金道英瞪着他圆圆的眼睛愣了好一会儿，然后伸出双手托起徐英浩的下巴强制把他推着往后仰，动用暴力手段让氛围不再那么紧绷。

徐英浩笑出了声，带出的震动传到金道英的手上，震得他浑身发麻。

金道英的语气有点咬牙切齿的意味：“你是不是觉得自己挺聪明的？”

“Yes。”徐英浩就着这个别扭的姿势垂下眼睑看向他，反而显得有点痞气，“我的确是骗到手了一个超级聪明的男朋友不是吗。”

而金道英早就知道自己赢不了他。


	8. #Adrenaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #jaeyong

去嘉年华的路上车里只回荡着Khalid的音乐声。徐英浩很沉默，郑在玹于是也没话聊。

一下车徐英浩就自顾自钻进人群里，郑在玹能感觉到他情绪有些糟糕，但并不清楚他到底发生了什么。

>Dude, what happened?

发出去的信息就像沉入海底，徐英浩久久都没回应。

郑在玹于是在嘉年华的人流中乱窜，一边悠闲自在地散着步，一边四下扫视地在找寻什么——徐英浩或是一个咖啡店摊位。毕竟游嘉年华可少不了一杯饮料，或是一个伴儿。

在看到徐英浩或是咖啡店摊位之前，郑在玹先发现了金道英。他从较为清冷一些的角落往人群中走来，郑在玹于是知道徐英浩的位置大概也就在附近。

等郑在玹找到徐英浩的时候，那家伙的表情早已云开雾散，甚至完全可以算是容光焕发。

徐英浩揽过郑在玹的肩膀往回走，他的兴奋自手掌的力度完整地传达给了郑在玹。郑在玹觉得他这样略显失控的模样确实有点好笑。

当他们路过射击摊位时，徐英浩直勾勾地盯着里面的玩偶奖品看，郑在玹于是也跟着扫视一眼，一下就看中了那只白色的大眼猫咪。

“比试一下？”徐英浩提议。

郑在玹本来就想要那只猫咪玩偶，对于这样的提议自然来者不拒。

“输了可别难过。”他挑衅道。

“不会让你输得太惨的。”徐英浩还是耷拉着他的上眼睑笑着看向郑在玹，就好像这样的挑衅根本戳不动他，即使郑在玹知道他只是天生长着一副游刃有余的表情。

郑在玹接过猫咪玩偶的掌心蒙了一层汗。

游戏并不难，但这个玩偶的意义自身就已经足够让他紧张。

他和徐英浩是两个态度几乎完全背道而驰的人。徐英浩觉得能拿到玩偶最好，郑在玹则是必须要拿到——即使这本来只是他计划之外的东西。

郑在玹陷入了自身的头脑风暴之中，他在想怎样才能自然地把这个玩偶送到李泰容手上。

而徐英浩则在捧着他的兔子玩偶傻笑。这倒是和平时的徐英浩不太一样——说得好像他郑在玹就没有变得奇怪似的。

郑在玹忍不住吐槽道：“你行不行啊，谈个恋爱而已，怎么像中邪一样。”

徐英浩捏捏兔子耳朵，语气里充斥着热恋的气息：“等轮到你你就知道啦。”

郑在玹有很多想问的，但一句也没说出口。

徐英浩看向他手中的猫咪玩偶，然后露出了他平时对着玩偶特有的可爱神态：“这只Kitty可以送给我嘛？”

郑在玹一瞬间竟真的有过干脆把它交给徐英浩的逃避想法，但他最后也只是笑出他的酒窝回道：“你不是已经有很多了嘛。”

“这样啊，因为我们在玹这还是第一个呢，所以很珍惜这个吧。”徐英浩歪头看他，一副欠揍的模样，“玩偶不是第一个嘛，以前都说不要的，说很幼稚不是吗？”

郑在玹朝着徐英浩的小腿轻轻踢了一下以示警告：“不要阴阳怪气的。”

但所有认识徐英浩的人都知道，这世上没人能够管住徐英浩。

“J！”身后传来呼唤他们的声音，出于习惯性地，他们同时回了头，正看到Eva朝他们跑了过来。

“J，Trevor没跟你一块吗？”她问道，郑在玹注意到她的耳钉和李泰容的那枚很像。

但他很快就不着痕迹地移开视线回答：“我们刚刚有看到他在旋转木马那边。”

然后他注意到了Eva身边几个女孩的暧昧眼神，郑在玹表情倒还是照常，目光却冷却了不少。

“他丢下自己的女朋友跑去旋转木马那干什么？”Eva疑惑道，她可能觉得旋转木马就该是浪漫的象征。

郑在玹想象了一下，暗自赞同旋转木马确实是个十分不错的约会场景。

“或许他今天想做自己的小公主。”而徐英浩总是没个正形，仅用一句话就破坏了郑在玹心中的浪漫场景构造。

好在他这个祸害很快就被别人领走了。

这个人就是金道英。

郑在玹突然有一瞬间希望自己能够拥有他们二人那样直接的勇气。

他从来没有羡慕过别人，直到他面对李泰容的时候大乱阵脚。

或许在别人看来他不论什么时候都能轻松应对，正如他现在对着面前的几个不甚熟知的女孩一边滴水不漏地回应着她们的搭讪，一边不断给自己的开脱作铺垫。

但人总会有自己的弱点。

而郑在玹光是想起自己的“弱点”，都能感到自己的耳朵在微微发烫。

他装作不经意地转过头，望向早就在脑海里印下的方位。

咖啡厅的餐车正空闲，李泰容趁着得闲便趴在桌面上发呆，真的好可爱。

“J，你在听吗？”女孩出声唤他，郑在玹这才转回头，嘴角的笑容还未褪下。

“啊~”Eva于是侧过身越过郑在玹看向他刚刚看去的方向，调笑道，“让我看看是哪个lucky girl？”

郑在玹摇摇头，心想徐英浩说的确实没错，Eva实在是不太能到感知身边人的氛围，但对八卦真的很敏感。

“没有什么lucky girl。”他回答说，一字一句地，“我只是，真的，真的，很喜欢他。”

他说完后，感觉好像一切都豁然开朗了起来：“我想我得离开了。”他很干脆地和女孩们道别，手里玩偶的绒毛在他手心里磨蹭，给了他一些小小的勇气，而这些就已经足够支撑他去完成他早就该做的事。

郑在玹终于走到李泰容面前，隔着柜台朝他笑，用自己最讨人喜欢的模样去和他搭讪。

“嗨。”他听见自己说道，语气失去了刚才和女孩们聊天时的平稳，他敲敲柜台，给了自己一个意识的缓冲，“一杯冰沙，谢谢。”

李泰容还是像平时那样，有点呆呆的，眨眨他的大眼睛，没有马上反应过来。但他也很快回神，有点手忙脚乱的开始给郑在玹准备他的冰沙。

“只有你自己？”郑在玹没话找话，问完趁着李泰容转身拿东西忍不住低头暗骂自己一句。他当然知道这里只剩李泰容自己了，毕竟他才看到金道英拉着徐英浩不知道窜到哪里去。

“是的，道英休息了，应该一会儿才回来……”李泰容倒没觉得有什么不妥，“或者他不回来了也说不定，不太清楚。”李泰容说着，笑眯了眼睛，真的好像一只可爱的猫咪。

“啊，因为John吗？”就好像李泰容的笑容拥有魔力，郑在玹也跟着染上了笑意。

李泰容歪过脑袋，仍旧笑眯眯地：“对，见色忘友的家伙。”说完的瞬间他又立马警觉地站直，朝郑在玹用力摆摆手，正色道，“不是真的说他见色忘友，他人很好的，和John很般配，你放心。”

郑在玹看着李泰容的各种反应，觉得怎么看都好可爱。于是也笑眯眯地：“我相信John的眼光，他不需要我的‘放心’。”

他想了想，又接上一句：“而且他是你的朋友不是吗，我相信你的朋友肯定也像你这样。”

话还没说完，郑在玹就听到自己心跳如雷。

李泰容显然也没太听懂郑在玹就在刚才那瞬间想到便直接抛出来的赞美，呆楞楞地回了声“谢谢”，把做好的冰沙递给了郑在玹。

郑在玹干脆一不做二不休，接过冰沙就把杯身贴上李泰容柔软的脸颊，笑出他那对人畜无害的酒窝：“这样会好点吗？你脸很红，里面很热吧？”

李泰容像是被他的突发行动吓到，迷茫地张了张嘴但什么也没说出口，倒是脸颊越来越红。他在本就狭小的空间里又往后倒退一步，被郑在玹逼得紧迫，覆上脸颊的手指节好似都泛着红：“好、好多了，谢谢……你快去玩吧。”

这么说着，却在悄悄偷看郑在玹的反应，大大的眼睛根本藏不住情绪。

郑在玹于是笑出了声，又更往前紧逼一些，探身凑得更近，“John被你朋友带走了，我也不知道还有什么可玩的了。”他放低着声音就像在诱惑夏娃偷咬苹果的毒蛇，“或许，里面有空位让我休息一下吗？”

李泰容看起来好像在犹豫，低垂着眼睑，眼珠子紧张地转了转，郑在玹一度以为自己正在调戏纯情少女而为此感到些许罪恶。

最后李泰容终于点了点头，用轻轻的声音答道：“可以。”

而郑在玹却被这轻飘飘的气流震到了一般，本来想说的话一时间哽在喉咙全都说不出口。

李泰容转身给他开了门，又从背后柜台下拿出一张折叠椅打开放好，照顾得很周到。

郑在玹刚坐下想说些什么，却被一位突如其来的客人打断。

于是郑在玹就像李泰容的邪恶背后灵，盯着柜台外的客人不放，手里不住地把猫咪玩偶捏来捏去，展现出了平时少见的不可控的模样（如果徐英浩看到了肯定又会嘲笑他，但现在显然不是想徐英浩会怎样的时候）。

不知道是不是因为客人点的思慕雪可能是李泰容比较拿手的菜单，李泰容出餐时间得比刚才做冰沙要快得多。

或许、只是有这种可能性——李泰容做冰沙比较慢是因为想和我待久一点？

郑在玹心想，满足地抿着嘴笑出两个酒窝，低头捏捏猫咪的脸颊，把它放到了柜台的一角，还细心地调整方位让它朝向李泰容正待着的方向。

李泰容回头正好撞见他调整玩偶的动作，笑出了可爱的“呼呼”的笑声——他可爱得就像个卡通人物。

“好可爱。”李泰容说道，不知道是在评价玩偶还是郑在玹玩玩偶的行为。

郑在玹正想说“这是送给你的”，结果金道英又接着突然出现了。

郑在玹不可避免的在心里辱骂了一句徐英浩，for god's sake。

金道英似乎也没想到餐车里还有第二个人，因此表情很是震惊。

金道英看起来是完全不懂怎么收敛自己的情绪的类型，他正瞪着圆圆的眼睛对李泰容说：“换班时间到了，你俩去玩吧。”而郑在玹甚至不需要努力就能看出来他的意图。

——他想让李泰容跟郑在玹趁机约个会，而这当然是正中郑在玹下怀。

李泰容反而还在担心金道英的约会问题，在得到Debbie马上就到的消息之后才放心脱下围裙。

郑在玹于是顺势起身询问道：“你有什么想去的地方吗？”并打开了门先走了出去，回头盯着李泰容看，就好像他和李泰容本来就约好了要一起游嘉年华一样。

李泰容“啊”了一声，像是完全没料到这样的展开，但也立马跟了上去：“我想……嗯……”

郑在玹的提议显然过于仓促，李泰容看起来已经很努力地在思考了，但还是一个地方都没提出来。

“摩天轮怎么样呢？”郑在玹提议。

他想起很久之前的嘉年华，他看到李泰容独自坐在摩天轮上，漠视着地面上的所有人类，带着神圣又孤独的美。

而现在的李泰容正朝他露出一个甜甜的笑，用带着可爱笑声的“好呀”回应他的问题。

现在正是嘉年华最热闹的时候，人甚至比郑在玹刚到时要翻了一倍。

郑在玹回过头看向跟在身边一步之后的李泰容，而他甚至没有在看路，而是低垂着视线朝着郑在玹手的方位在发呆。

郑在玹于是朝他倾身凑近，问道：“人好多啊，要牵手吗？”他的语气自然得就好像李泰容是什么不抓住就会走丢的三岁小孩，而他是被金道英托付来的专职保姆。

或许李泰容也在想着同样的事情——或许李泰容也想要牵他的手。

因为李泰容立马就扣上了他的手，掌心温热柔软——至少他对爱意的表达直白得就像个三岁小孩。

但郑在玹绝对算不上什么称职的保姆，他带着李泰容往人流里挤，而李泰容最后得用上另一只手抱住郑在玹的胳膊才能保证他们不会被人流冲散。

等到他们终于坐上摩天轮的时候，李泰容这才长吁一口气放松下来，但他们交叠的手掌却仍旧没有分开。

他们像是同时回忆起刚才的混乱，一同笑出了声。

李泰容首先说道：“没想到嘉年华原来会有这么多人。”

郑在玹点点头：“通常这时候人才会多起来，因为女孩们得花很长时间化个妆之类的。”

李泰容于是拖着长音“啊”了一声，语调越发往下，让人没法不注意到他的情绪在变得低落。

郑在玹因为李泰容完全藏不住情绪的模样笑出他可爱的酒窝：“不过我通常都来得很早，我还有John总是天还没黑就已经到场了。”

“你和John吗？”李泰容的情绪又很快回血，“你们总是在一块。”

“我们常一块喝咖啡。”

李泰容突然想起什么，笑眯了眼睛：“道英不喜欢喝咖啡。”

“你呢？”郑在玹问道，“你喜欢什么？”

但答案没有按照郑在玹计划的来：“我喜欢跳舞，还有画画。”

好吧，李泰容就是这样一个思维特别的人。

“那你喜欢我吗？”郑在玹问道。

烟花适时却又不适时地突然开始相继绽放，浪漫的画面所带来的巨大声响遮盖住了李泰容回答的声音。

李泰容的脸颊被烟火的光亮映得泛红，他张了张嘴，声音很轻，但郑在玹认出了那是他想要听到的答复。

摩天轮刚到达地面，李泰容就立马抬起防护杆跳下地面，郑在玹也赶忙跟上，走在李泰容旁边，直到烟火的声响终于停下。

他揽过李泰容的腰，凑近他的耳边故作正经地问道，但上挑的嘴角藏不住他的欣喜：“刚才你说了什么？我没有听清，再说一遍吧。”

李泰容低垂着眉眼，耳尖通红，扭捏了半天也没能再说一遍，于是猛地推开郑在玹就钻进人群里逃跑了。

相似的场景窜进郑在玹的脑海里，他想起派对那天徐英浩跟他说，他已经falling in love了，但他没有相信。

而现在答案早已明确。

——但李泰容的行为从来都不是可以用惯性思维猜透的。

金道英拿着郑在玹送给李泰容的玩偶交还回了郑在玹手里：“李泰容说你周六的时候落在我们餐车上了，让我拿来给你。”金道英说着耸耸肩，郑在玹能听到徐英浩在自己身边无声的笑。

“他怎么不自己拿给我。”郑在玹看向手里的玩偶，心里在快速重走一边嘉年华当夜的经历。

他扫视一圈周围，而金道英干脆的指认免去了他很多麻烦。他看到李泰容慌忙缩回墙后的脑袋，便简单地跟金道英道了声谢就转身从另一条路绕了过去。

“你是在躲我吗？”

听到郑在玹从身后传来的声音把李泰容吓了一跳。

“我没有躲着你呀……”李泰容说着，尴尬地笑了两声，最后还是妥协，委屈巴巴地承认道，“好吧，我确实有想要躲你。”看起来就像是郑在玹欺负了他一样。

“为什么想要躲我？”郑在玹的表情不算太好。

李泰容犹豫地答道：“因为我有点……害怕？”

郑在玹又追问：“为什么害怕？”

李泰容看起来委屈坏了，但说实在的，被郑在玹用这副模样质问，换谁也不会好受。

“我说了我喜欢你，可是你什么都没说。我担心你不想见到我。”

——郑在玹倒是没想到李泰容会这么想。

郑在玹叹了口气，神态终于轻松了些。“好吧，我确实不太想见到你。”还没等李泰容重新开始胡思乱想，郑在玹就已经扣住他的后颈吻上了他的嘴唇，“因为我担心一见到你，就会控制不了自己。”

只是轻轻地覆上了一瞬，李泰容却回味了好一会儿，才呆愣地问道：“你刚刚……是亲我了吗？”

就好像他需要确认刚才发生的一幕是不是他的白日梦。

“是的，李泰容，我刚刚亲你了。”郑在玹笑出了声，轻轻抚摸他的后颈，“而且我还要问你一个问题：你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

“真的吗？”李泰容又眨眨他的大眼睛，不可置信的样子就像刚才郑在玹说的是他中了五亿美金的大奖之类不切实际的话。

“当然是真的。”郑在玹反问他，声音放得很轻，“为什么会不是真的？你都不知道我有多喜欢你。”

“可能是因为我想不通你为什么会喜欢我……”李泰容垂下眉眼，嘴角上扬，平时会发出的那种可爱的笑声染上了害羞的意味，他挠挠自己的脸颊，“我好像没什么擅长的事情。”

“乱讲，你不是挺能跑的吗？”郑在玹笑他，在他因为这句话鼓起的脸颊上又印下一个轻柔的吻，“玩偶是我为你赢来的，”他把玩偶从卫衣口袋里掏出来，朝着刚才自己亲吻过的地方又凑了一下，“不接受退货。”

李泰容接过玩偶笑得好开心，盯着玩偶反复嘟哝“真的好可爱呀”。

郑在玹轻咳一声示意，重新拉回李泰容的注意力。

李泰容像是在考虑些什么，咬着下唇，目光悠悠流转一圈，最后猛地凑上来，亲上了郑在玹的嘴角。他很快退开，举着玩偶挡在脸前，露出两只大大的眼睛，软软地说了句“谢谢”。

郑在玹又忍不住想逗他：“你都用亲吻来感谢别人吗？”

李泰容想了想，说话的时候耳朵都红透：“我一向都这么说感谢，但亲吻只是因为我想吻你。”

郑在玹望进李泰容的眼睛里，他看见在那之中映出的，正是早已沉沦的自己。


End file.
